Phase Three
by Hawkspirit16
Summary: Sequel to No Cellphones in School. Sakura initiates her final plan to take revenge on the detention giving Kakashi!
1. Phase Three Really?

**Phase Three Really?  
**

Our story begins in an empty classroom during lunch period. A pink haired girl is standing in the front of a chalk board writing feverously. When she is finished she swiftly steps aside and admires her handy work.

"Phase Three?" A spiky blond haired boy read aloud. The pink haired girl smiled and gave him a curt nod.

"Nope! I'm not participating in your psycho plans anymore." A raven haired boy stood up and proclaimed. The pink haired girl twitched and replied through gritted teeth "And why not Avenger?"

"For starters my name is not Avenger its Sasuke. And does the term _Phase Two_ mean anything to you Sakura?" Sakura let out a loud sigh and then motioned for Sasuke to take his seat. "Hear me out."

Sasuke gave her a glare and then sat down with a loud thud. He crossed his arms over his chest and said "Fine." Sakura looked him in the eyes and gave him a smirk, she then turns and addresses the rest of the room.

"I'll admit the results of Phase Two were unfortunate." Sasuke raised his hand and before Sakura could call on him to speak he questioned "By unfortunate are you referring to the fact that you crashed my BMW into a lamp post?"

Sakura closed her eyes trying to compose herself. "I've apologized for that a thousand times. What was I supposed to do? I thought my best friend's life was in danger!"

"Right. You thought she was being tortured. That makes it all better!" Sasuke spit out sarcastically.

"I know it was stupid. I was so caught up in getting revenge that I jumped to a very stupid conclusion." Sakura stated calmly. She opened her eyes and looked at the four other people in the room.

Sasuke was in the front desk glaring intensely at her. There was a blond girl sitting on top of a desk to the right of Sasuke. She was watching her intently waiting to hear her plan. The seat to the desk was occupied by a boy, who was playing with the end of the blond girl's hair in front of him. He wasn't really paying attention and was pissed that he had to miss lunch. Finally the blond haired boy was sitting to left of Sasuke trying to comprehend what the hell was going on. This was her team and if they didn't help her no one would.

"Kakashi makes our lives hell. We've put up with his bullshit all year and I'm tired of it. Ever since the failures of Phases One and Two I've been plotting. Finally after all this time I've come up with a plan so amazing that Kakashi will never mess with us again. But to successfully pull it off I need the four of you."

Her friends looked at each other confused. Then Sasuke stood up walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I have one condition. Stay the hell away from my car." Sakura kissed his cheek. "Deal." She whispered sweetly.

"What do you think Shikamaru?" The blond girl turned and looked at the boy who had stopped playing with her hair. "Do I even have a choice?" he sighed. "Nope!" She giggled as she lightly pressed her lips against his.

Sakura smiled at the couple then turned to the blond boy and said "Well Naruto you in." Naruto put a finger on his chin and tapped it lightly. He stopped suddenly and yelled "Alright! This is going to be great."

The bell let out a loud BRRRING singling that lunch had ended. "I'll tell you the plan after school outside the gym. Don't be late." The gang exited the room leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.

"Sasuke, I really am sorry about crashing your car."

"Don't worry about it." He said kissing the top of her head. "Thanks Sasuke." Sakura smiled up at him and them grabbed her bag and started to head toward the door.

"Hey Sakura, before you leave can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Call me Avenger."

* * *

**Yeah Sequel!!!!!!!! The ending to the other one well sucked. So I'm going to start this up again. Hopefully I won't get bored with it like my other story (Sorry about that!) But I love writing these characters this way. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Mission One

**Monday Afternoon**

Sasuke leaned against the outside wall of the gym and took a sip of his water. He was hot tired and wanted to go home. Instead he was stuck waiting for his crazy girlfriend to show up and unveil her evil plan. "If she even has one." Sasuke snorted.

"Did you say something?" Naruto looked up at him and asked. He was sitting against the wall with his legs crossed. "No." Sasuke handed the water bottle to Naruto who took a sip and then handed it back.

"Can someone try texting her or something? I want to go home." Shikamaru whined. He was sitting on the grass in front of Naruto with Ino leaning her head on his shoulder. Ino picked her head up and started to fumble with her purse, finding her phone she pressed a couple buttons on it then waited.

"Well?" Sasuke asked Ino. She held up a finger to him and answered her vibrating phone. "Hello?"

"_Ino is everyone there?"_ Sakura whispered into the phone.

"Yeah where are you?" Ino asked trying to hide her anger.

"_I don't have much time! Put me on speaker."_ She pulled the phone away from her ear and pressed a button; she then held the phone up and said "Ok we're all here."

"_Guys I don't have time to explain the whole plan at the moment but I have your first assignment."_

"Sakura where are you?" Sasuke asked.

"_I got detention…"_

"Sakura what hell did you do?" He asked cutting her off.

"_Shut up and listen! Kakashi is gonna be back any minute and I have a task for you guys to complete."_ The group went silent and Sakura continued.

"_In order for my plan to work I need the four of you to get a Saturday detention."_

"No way! I'm not going to give up my frigging weekend." Shikamaru stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm going home."

"_Shikamaru please it's just one Saturday that's it. Oh crap! Kakashi's coming. So all of you get a detention by lunch tomorrow and we'll meet back in that classroom."_ Sakura hung up and left the gang confused. They were silent for a few moments deep in thought.

"Are we really going to go through with this?" Ino asked as Shikamaru took her hands and pulled her up.

"We did promise to help." Naruto whispered.

"Then it's settled. Go out there and be bad little children." Sasuke smirked.

Naruto and Ino said their goodbyes and made their way to the student parking lot. Sasuke smiled at Shikamaru who was pulling a lighter out his pocket. "Man, I'm pretty sure if you burned the school down you would be expelled."

Shikamaru snorted and reach into his pocket again. He pulled out a cigarette and stuck it into his mouth. "Don't tell Ino" He mumbled.

He then raised the lighter to the tip of the cigarette and inhaled deeply. He exhaled loudly and began counting down "5..4..3..2..1"

"Mr. Nara! What the heck are you doing?" Gai shrieked. His bushy eyebrows were raised and his jaw was dropped. He rushed over to where Shikamau and Sasuke were standing and asked "Shikamaru is that a cigarette in your mouth?"

Shikamaru exhaled some smoke and then took it out of his mouth and looked at it. "Do you mean this?" He raised it. "Why no sir this here is a tobacco flavored lollipop." Sasuke suppressed a laugh and took a step away from his friend.

"Come with me now!" Gai growled. Shikamaru shrugged and left with Gai, leaving Sasuke alone to laugh his ass off.

* * *

**Tuesday Morning**

Ino nervously tapped her pencil against her desk. It was almost lunch and she stilled hadn't gotten a detention. She turned around and found Naruto drawing hearts all over his notebook.

"Psst! Naruto." She whispered.

"What up Ino?" He put down his pencil and casually tried to cover up his notebook with his elbow.

"Have you gotten a Saturday yet?"

He smiled slyly. "Did you know Neji's underwear says property of Tenten?"

"Really? How do you know?" Ino laughed.

"I pants him in front of Anko. It was the funniest thing I've ever done."

Without thinking Ino burst out laughing disrupting the entire class. "Ms. Ino is something funny about what I'm teaching?" Asuma questioned.

"No sir."

"Move your seat and sit next to Shino. Maybe that will keep you quiet." Chuckled Asuma.

Ino gathered her stuff and started to move to her new seat when an idea popped into her head. "No!" She dropped her books to the floor.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Asuma! I'm not moving!" She crossed her arms over her chest and tried to keep herself from freaking out.

"Young Lady move to that seat!"

"Fuck You!" The entire class gasped except for Naruto who was trying not to laugh.

"That's it! Get out now!" Asuma yelled. Ino picked up her books and quickly left the class.

* * *

**Tuesday Lunch**

Sakura sat down next to her friend and put a comforting hand on her back. "It's OK Ino. It was for the plan."

"My parents are gonna kill me." She rested her head on the desk.

The three boys ran into the room laughing hysterically. "Ino you are one bad bitch you know that." Naruto chuckled resting his hand on her head.

"Don't remind me." She mumbled miserably.

"So do we all have a Saturday?" Everyone nodded which caused Sakura to have the biggest smile she could make.

"Wait a second!" Ino lifted her head up and pointed a finger at Sasuke. "What the hell did you do?" Sasuke smirked at Sakura causing her to blush. "Let's just say Sakura and I got a little to close for comfort in front of Kakashi." Sakura got even redder and Shikamaru let out a loud wolf whistle.

"Shut Up! I never thought I ever be able to say this." Sakura composed herself and smirked at the four of them.

"Mission One was a success!"

* * *

**So I'm like 90% sure that most of this stuff will get yah suspended so kids don't try it! Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Coincidence

**Tuesday Afternoon**

Sakura sat on the bleachers inside the school gym watching her classmates play dodge ball. Due to a forge signature and her uncanny ability to cry on cue, Sakura had manage to convince Gai that she couldn't participate in today's gym class. "Cramps are a bitch." She chuckled to herself.

"You don't say." A familiar voice from behind her said. Sakura slowly turned praying that it wasn't the dreaded person she thought it was. "To what do I owe this pleasure Kakashi?" She spit out bitterly. They had an intense staring contest for a few moments until Kakashi shrugged and said "It's my free period."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and questioned "Let me get this straight, in your free time you like to watch children?"

"Cute." He glared at her then clarified "I didn't realize anyone was going to be in here."

"Humph." She grunted as she turned around uninterested.

"You know Sakura; I heard something very interesting this morning."

"Really, what was it?"

"Apparently you and some of your little friends all have detention with me this Saturday."

"No way! What a coincidence." Kakashi went silent which caused Sakura to turn around and ask "I went overboard with the sarcasm didn't I?"

He nodded. "I don't believe in coincidences."

Gai blew his whistle signaling that it was time to go to the locker rooms and change. Sakura stood and made her way down the bleachers. When she reached the last step she looked up at him.

"Well Kakashi, it's a good thing I don't believe in them either."

* * *

**Still Tuesday Afternoon**

The last period was sleep time in Shikamru's book. He was lying in the back seat of his car trying to forget about the craziness that is his life. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his vibrating phone. "These people are going to be the death of me." He groaned.

**(CNSmartass has entered chatroom)**

**CNSmartass: **What do you idiots want?

**CNPinky: **I just want to remind everyone about mission 2.

**CNBlondie: **Sakura you are so obsessed!

**CNPinky:** My name is Pinky! Damn you guys defeat the purpose of code names.

**CNDumbass:** Well maybe if mine didn't suck I would use it.

**CNAvenger:** I think yours suits you perfectly dumbass.

**CNDumbass:** That's it I'm out.

**CNPinky:** Wait come on guys focus I really need you.

**CNSmartass:** No Sakura, Ino is right you're frigging crazy. Ever since you put this plan in motion it's all you can talk about.

**CNPinky:** I talk about other things.

**CNBlondie:** All you talk about is Kakashi it's like you're in love with him or something.

**CNPinky:** I just threw up.

**CNDumbass:** Lol

**CNSmartass:** I understand the mission can I go now?

**CNAvenger:** Yeah me too?

**CNPinky:** No um…. How is your day going?

**CNSmartass:** Fine.

**CNDumbass:** Fine.

**CNPinky:** Blondie, Dumbass how about you?

**CNDumbass:** Fine.

**CNBlondie:** Fine.

**CNPinky:** Whatever! I try and have a real conversation and you rejects shoot me down.

**CNSmartass:** So................... can we go?

**CNPinky**: Just leave.

**(CNSmartass has signed off)**

**(CNAvenger has signed off)**

**(CNDumbass has signed off)**

**CNBlondie: **See you at lunch tomorrow Sakura.

**(CNBlondie has signed off)**

**CNPinky:** My friends SUCK!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Ok so not the best chapter and it's really short but you got to give me props for bringing back the chatrooms =). Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Sai's Intermission

Sai shut the lights off in the classroom and walked over to the television. He pressed play on the DVD player and stepped aside so the rest of the room could view his masterpiece.

* * *

_**(The screen fades in to reveal Sai walking down the hallway of the school holding a camera.)**_

"_Hello! My name is Sai and this is my English project titled Sai. Apparently I'm failing so I'm making this video to bring my grade from an F to a D-. In this video I'm going to share my daily life with you! Including my locker and classrooms and my friends….if I can remember where I left them. Speaking of friends here comes Sakura."_

_**(Walking towards Sai is Sakura. When she notices him and his camera she puts up her hood and walks the opposite direction.)**_

"_We have a love hate relationship. I would ask her out but Sakura is dating Sasuke. Who I have to admit is pretty attractive in a totally not gay way. Any who she's one of the better looking females in this school, thou lately she has been letting herself go._ _I mean I used to want to bend her over on the spot but lately she hasn't been wearing makeup, which makes her look like one of those stray dogs Kiba brings around. Don't get me wrong just because I don't want to do her doesn't mean I wouldn't mind seeing her naked. Does that make sense?"

* * *

_

A girl with pink hair points a remote at the television screen and presses pause. A vein is popping out of her forehead and her headache is starting to return.

"Sai. Does your video have a fucking point?" She growls.

"You don't like it?" Sai questions sadly. The girl with pink hair lets out a crazy laugh and walks out of the room muttering to herself. "You are so lucky Sasuke wasn't here to see that!" A girl with blond hair teases in a sing-song voice as she walks out of the room calling after her pink haired friend.

Sai looked around the classroom at his audience. A boy with spiky blond hair was sitting on top of a desk laughing hysterically and a boy with a brown ponytail was lying on the floor sleeping.

"What do you think Naruto?" Sai hopefully asks the boy with blond hair.

Naruto walked over to Sai and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sai." He chuckled. "We are going to have a fun time in summer school."

"Was it really that bad Shikamaru?" Sai looked at the brown haired boy who was still asleep. Shikamaru sighed and said "Well at least your pathetic attempt at school work got us out of Sakura's meeting."

"Meeting?"

"Drop it Sai." Shikamaru yawned.

"Yeah! The less you about our dealings the better." Naruto patted Sai's shoulder.

"Dealing! I know all about dealing coke, weed, speed! I can get it." Sai said excitedly.

As soon as the words left Sai's mouth Shikamaru was on his feet writing a number on a piece of paper. "Here's my private number. Call me later to discuss ....dealing" Shikamaru whispered and handed the paper to Sai smiling.

Naruto raised an eyebrow to Shikamaru. "You have a private number?"

"Do you see who I date?" He snorted to Naruto as they headed out of the classroom, leaving a very confused Sai to finish watching his video project alone.

* * *

This doesn't really have much to do with the story but since I haven't written in a while I wanted to start with something small and fun. The funny thing is my friends and I were just talking about people so beautiful that no matter waht gender they are when you see them you just have to say DAMN!!! Which is why I wanted to share that some of the conversations that Sakura and her gang have are real things I've talked about with my friends. So I'm not very original or am I? Any who (is that how you write it??) **Hope you enjoyed!!!!**


End file.
